Fort Belucht
The laughter from the tavern rolled out from its makeshift walls, occasionally pausing, only to roar even louder, carrying snorts and shouts down into the bay. 'Someone must be telling a good story.' Joris muttered. His cloak was soaked through with the rain, and he plodded up the muddy slope, exhausted after a day of unloading the ship's cargo. Inside the sailors were packed in a circle, broken in places as men stood aside to avoid the rain coming in through the thatched roof. It was a humble place, one of the first structures made around Fort Belucht. Leaning against the south wall, deliberately placed on the opposite side of the castle to the Guard's barracks, the Dancing Shark was a favourite of many of the older sailors, while many of the new ones saw entry into the venerable shack as a rite of passage. In the centre of the circle stood Dagmil, or Captain Dagmil as he called himself now, reciting some old favourite about a romp with a governor's mistress in New Vahna. Joris had heard the story before, and entered the tavern just as Dagmil was depicting himself hurtling from the governor's window into a pile of laundry. A few heads turned to nod at Joris, grins that spread from ear to ear fading as they saw what he was carrying. Most of the blood had drained from the heads on the voyage, but they still reeked of the ocean depths, of salt and slime. '' is a constant reminder of what can be lost to complacency and ignorance in the fight against Xhahon-Dor.]] ''The circle parted to let him through, and Dagmil quietened down as he lost his audience. The Skum heads dropped heavily onto the table, long, barbed tongues rolling out of their mouths, still dripping with mucus. 'Had a few come aboard about 30 leagues east of the harbour. Thought you boys might want to know. That captain still offering the bounty?' Ay Joris, but you're the first to come in with any proof. Elski here and his boys claimed they slew a few, but with nothing to show for it we thought they were just jossing. Elski spoke up, never one to have other men talk for him. 'My boys ain't the only ones who seen 'em, two other crews heading to Novdahain caught a few trying to sneak aboard in the night. Some young lad lost his guts to one of their hooks.' Mutters echoed in the small room, and Dagmil stood down off his chair and began talking with his First Mate. The conversation splintered as the captains mingled. Some talked of switching routes, others balked at the idea, too proud to let a few 'little fishies' push them astray. Many made arrangements to sail on the same wind, hoping for safety in numbers. Joris drained one tankard and stood to leave, heaving the metal hooks that held his prizes over his shoulder. 'Where you off to then?' Dagmil asked. '' '''Afraid one of these bastards tried to prize open the hull, gotta go see the Witch about repairs, might see about some charms too.' '' At ''he mention of the local mage, Anika, many men moved their hands in silent incantation, while others muttered charms and phrases to ward off her name. Some spat, and declared they'd never let that Vahnese bitch near their ships. Joris moved through them, back out into the rain and wind. The gale howled over the castle walls, and in the tower that overlooked the sea he could see lights in the Witch's quarters, and a slim figure wrapped in a cloak, watching over the waves. Fort Belucht Fort Belucht is a small castle located on the small, rocky island of Belucht. Controlled by the Jansen family of Drenden, the fort was considered worthless before Farwatch was seized by the forces of Xhahon Dor. Now Fort Belucht is a thriving go-between for traders and sailors moving between Farthrone and Etan, and a keystone in the network of trade in the region. Jansen's Folly Prior to the discovery of Farwatch, the isles of Belucht were the furthest any ship of Drenden had managed to sail. Purchased by the Jansen family in 647 LN, the summer that Farwatch would be discovered. The purchase, and fortress that the Jansen family subsequently funded, was considered a disaster, spawning the name 'Janesen's Folly' for the small castle. Despite the efforts to widen the harbour and incentivize trade, the superior location, fortifications and scale of Farwatch meant Fort Belucht never returned on its initial investment. Fall of Farwatch Following the catastrophic seizure of Farwatch by the resurgent forces of Xhahon-Dor , Fort Belucht was seen as next in the line of conquest by the Skum invasion. A brief skirmish in 716 LN marked the beginning and end of Belucht's battles with the Skum, and over time the small fort grew to accommodate merchants and sailors eager to reestablish the old trade links. By 5 DE Belucht had become a regular stop for Drenden ships heading east, and by 12 DE the fort came to host the fleets of Novdahain, which had been recently built in the Drenden style, allowing for much greater voyages over open water. Markus Jansen, Heir of Belucht A senior figure in the Company, Markus Jansen inherited his father's estates in 2 DE, and made the unprecedented decision to move the families holdings to Belucht. A reserved, cold individual, Markus rules his thriving port with a light touch, allowing Company officials to bicker and argue with freelance sailors or Novdahain traders, and only intervening when the peace is broken or piracy threatens the stability of his hold. Although usually secluded in his castle, rumours abound that the lord walks the stony northern shore on moonlit nights, gazing north to Farwatch. Some take this to mean he intends to raise a fleet and take back the ancient fort for himself. Others whisper he communes with the dark forces of the depths, and has lured countless sailors to his safe harbour, laying a trap just waiting to be sprung. . Category:Location